1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc loading apparatus that devises simplifying assembly while improving thinning and reducing the number of components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A disc loading apparatus that is able to load both large and small discs, generally provides a pair of right and left disc detection members having a detection unit, and also an interlocking mechanism is provided to make both disc detection members rotate synchronously, thereby detecting the disc position and disc diameter by the rotation amount while clamping of the disc by a roller and a disc guide, and the rotation of the roller are controlled.
Japanese Laid-open patent publication 2002-298481 discloses a disc loading apparatus. An insert port (12) for inserting a disc is formed on the front surface of a chassis (11), a top guide (41) is attached to the lower surface of the chassis, and a pair of right and left disc arms (62), (63) are arranged between the lower surface of the chassis and the upper surface of the top guide. A plurality of guide protrusions (45), (46), (47) are provided on the lower surface of the top guide, and the disc is clamped between a loading roller (42) and the guide protrusions, and the disc is fed by the rotation of the roller.
With the construction disclosed in Japanese Laid-open patent publication 2002-298481, because the guide protrusions must be provided at an overlapping position with the disc arms, the top guide is attached on the lower surface of the chassis, the disc arms are arranged between the top guide and the chassis, and the guide protrusions are provided on the lower surface of the top guide. However, improvement of thinning and reducing the number of components has been difficult because a process to attach the top guide to the chassis is required and a gap between the chassis and the top guide must be provided in order to arrange the disc arms.
The present invention is achieved in consideration of such problems described above, and the object is to provide a disc loading apparatus with the ability to simplify assembly while improving thinning and reducing the number of components.